


breathless

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [22]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, after sex - Freeform, nothing explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: some little cute fluff after their first time
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: dhylen writes one shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> The first time Buck and Eddie have sex is obviously a big rush no-time-for-talking-need-you-now. I'd love to read a fic about what happens immediately after, when they're staring at each other on the bed and they've calmed down and they have to deal with what just happened. 
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys!!! let me know what you think :)

He's breathless, to say the least. Not only did the activities of just moments before wind him, but the fact that said activities involved a certain someone was really the part that was making his heart skip beats and his lungs flutter atypically. A part of him can't believe that he's in bed with his best friend, breathing heavily with a thin sheen of sweat beading across his skin. Then there's the other part of him. The part that feels his stomach doing somersaults, that knows none of this is fake. Because they're here, holding one another, staring into each other's eyes with wide smiles on their kiss swollen lips.

"That was..." Eddie trails off, letting the silence and his facial expressions speak the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah," Buck returns with the huff of a soft laugh. 

How did they even get here? Not literally, of course, because Eddie knows that down to the last minute detail. They had been together for almost a month, taking things slow, only going as far as making out. But when Eddie had almost witnessed Buck being violently ripped from this life - from _his_ life - he knew taking their time just wasn't going to cut it anymore. After getting Hen and Chim to check over Buck's battered and bruised body two more times than required, Eddie sighed loudly in relief when given the all clear.

Then it was just the two of them, sitting cautiously in the back of the ambulance, Eddie grabbing for Buck's hand and calling him an idiot for running into the building without back up. It came so close, too close. Way too close. Eddie couldn't lose him. Christopher couldn't either. Hell, neither could the rest of their little family.

"Eds, you're thinking too loud again, baby." Buck's rough voice pulls Eddie back into reality, and he places a soft kiss to the tip of Eddie's nose, his breath still coming in hot and fast.

"Sorry, just thinking about you."

It's official. That was the dumbest sentence he has ever said.

"I'm here," whispers Buck.

"But you almost weren't." Eddie reaches up his hand and cups Buck's cheek before placing a soft peck to his lips.

They smile into one another and swiftly pull apart, and Eddie slowly moves his fingertips towards Buck's forehead. He likes to touch Buck's birthmark, the vibrant one above his eye. It's something he's always found so endearing about his boyfriend, even when they had that short-lived rivalry. Besides his cheeky grin, it was one of the first things Eddie noticed about him. 

And now, he gets to run his fingers along the edges of it, he gets to place tender kisses to it and tell Buck how beautiful it is, and how beautiful he is. It always makes him blush, which Eddie finds comfort in. So he does it whenever he can.

"I know, I'm sorry. If it were you, I don't think I would have handled as well as you did." Buck averts his eyes, looking sheepishly down at their naked torsos and crumpled sheets around their waists.

"Just let me have your back next time, okay?" Eddie asks, pleading silently that Buck won't doing anything like that again.

In response, Buck nods, smiling softly at the domesticity of their current situation. 

"Round two?" 

Buck laughs. "Hell yeah," he replies, straddling Eddie's hips and placing open mouthed kisses to his chest.


End file.
